si realmente me quieres
by minsuk-chan
Summary: Uno aprende a amar, no cuando encuentre a la persona perfecta, sino cuando pierdes ha esa persona y naruto se dio cuenta


Es mi segundo one-shot pero ahora este es más largo todo salió de mi ok no jeje bueno si la verdad si espero que les guste como amí me gusto -chan

Con dos años tres meses y 25 días de noviazgo con mi gran amor de mi vida uzumaki naruto, el , el cambio mi vida por completo me ayudo a dejar mii timidez con su grande sonrisa con sus palabras me ayudo a salir adelante y con su valentía me hizo más y más fuerte para mí misma pero yo no le he dado nada el mismo me lo comprobó demostrándome que no valgo nada para el pero…..¿porque digo estos? Será porque mi corazón en estos momentos está roto en dos pedazos, será porque ahora estoy llorando recordando su sonrisa, o, por los momentos que pase con el cómo los más felices de mi vida o será que el ahora esta con la mujer que siempre él ha amado.

-si yo siempre lo supe- dije con melancolía recordando los buenos momentos que pase con el con su falso amor que me profesaba todas las noches que pasaba con el

-quero... quiero darme la oportunidad hinata-

-q..que como n..no t..te ent..tien..do na..naruto-kun-

Naruto por puros impulsos agarro el rostro de hinata y la beso, fue un beso apasionado que los dos nunca olvidarían

-quiero darme una oportunidad de amar, a tu lado yo se que lograre ser feliz-y la volvió a besar

Yo sentía que me amaba ya que siempre se encargaba de recogerme de mi trabajo, de besarme sin previo aviso, de sentirme viva completa, él se encargaba de que yo fuera feliz junto con el pero…. Siempre lo bueno nunca dura para siempre

-hina-chan- dijo un tierno rubio mientras besaba el cuello expuesto de su novia mientras ya hacían recostados en su cama

-si Naru que pasa- había perdido mi timidez ya que me sentía feliz con el

-tengo que salir del país por un viaje de negocios de la empresa-

-que-miedo es lo que siento al saber que no tendré a mi naruto junto a mi

-lo siento hina-chan les dije que no podía pero es muy urgente salir-dijo un desanimado y triste naruto mientras miraba con dulzura a su novia

-no... no te preocupes yo... entiendo-

Naruto exactamente lo que tenía que hacer esa noche así que lo aprovecho

Si hubiera sabido que esa sería la última vez que estaría con él lo hubiera disfrutado mas

-ya llegue-

-naruto eres tu- una feliz hinata se fue corriendo hacia su novio que el muy apenas pudo abrazarla

-me extrañaste-

-si te extrañe mucho-y siguieron así un poco más de tiempo

Pero algo había cambiado el ya o era el naruto que yo conocía del que me había enamorado ya no tenía el apetito sexual que tenía con migo, ya no me besaba ya no me abrazaba ni mucho menos me decía un "te amo" que siempre espere que lo dijera

-naruto-kun ya está lista la cena-

-amm no no tengo hambre iré a trabajar hasta muy noche hinata así que no me esperes- con esto último se marchó de la casa

Cuantas veces me hacía lo mismo y cuantas veces lloraba sola en mi cama

-Cumplimos hoy dos años de novios ¿Qué le podría regalar-

-mmm no lo sé mmm haa lo tengo porque no le ases un pastel-me comento mi gran amiga del alma ten ten

-magnífica idea se lo llevare para almorzar en su trabajo el pobre ha de estar agotado por tanto trabajar-

-ya vez por eso tu amiga ten ten existe-y ambas se ríen sin parar

Si lo ubiera sabido sin tan solo nunca me hubiera enterado

-disculpa-

-se le ofrece algo-dijo la recepcionista del lugar

-se encuentra namikaze naruto-

-si si se encuentra deja y la comunico-

-no.. así esta bien quiero darle la sorpresa-y subí hasta el elevador

Cuando llegue me tope con mucha gente que apenas se iba almorzar así que espere

-amm perdone-

-sii en que puedo ayudarle-me contesto un pelinegro que trabajaba a lado de la oficina de naruto

-se encuentra la secretaria shion-

-shion- contesto con curiosidad

-si shion- recalque

-ella ya no ha trabajado aquí en la corporación-

Me sobresalte y pregunte-y.. qui..en es..esta ah..ahora co..mo s..su sup..plen..te-

-mmm creo que se llama haruno sakura-

Al escuchar el nombre me sobresalte y corrí hasta su oficina y lo que vi no me gusto para nada

-na.. naruto-dije como pude y derrame las lágrimas que salían cada noche en vela

-hinata-vi que padeció-que haces aquí-dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se vestía como pudo mientras que sakura sonreía mientras se me quedaba viendo como si me estuviera retando

-yo.. solo quería-no pude más y salí corriendo tirando el pequeño pastel que le había preparado

-hinata HINATA!-fue lo último que escuche

Han pasado tres meses y con 25 días que no lo he visto. Me he cambiad de casa a una a las orillas de la playa, todavía recuerdo que siempre le comentaba que siempre me ha gustado una así

Pero creo que poco le importo

Me la he pasado siempre aquí lo único que me queda es recordar y echarme siempre la culpa de su engaño nadie sabe dónde estoy solo estoy yo y mi soled..

-HINATA-

Un grito

-PERDONAME-

Ese fue otro

-TE AMO-

La palabra que más he esperado escuchar de sus labios

-como me encontraste- dije conmovida pero no con eso lo perdonaba

-fue el amor que me ayudo a encontrarte-menciono mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia mi

-vete solo me lastimas más si tu estas aquí con migo-

-hinata-

-VETE-grite mientras lloraba pero me abrazo

-no-dijo mientras recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro-no me iré sin tu perdón sin tu amor todos estos días me iso reflexionar los días después de los que volví no tenía que tratarte de esa forma perdóname-dijo llorando fue lo que me impresiono he izo que yo lo abrazara-no puedo vivir sin ti fue lo peor que te e echo fue engallarte horriblemente a tus espaldas-dijo sinceramente-ella no vale la pena solo me engallo y lo merezco pero a la que amo es a ti-se arrodillo- perdóname- y saco una cajita negra he izo que me tapara la boca de la impresión-hyuga hinata aceptarías casarte con migo perdonar a esta horrible hombre que te a echo llorar y con el formar una bella familia juntos-con una clara ilusión me lo dijo y lo que causo fue que lo abrazara fuertemente

Han pasado más de 7 años y me ha demostrado que sus palabras son verdaderas hemos tenido tres bellos hijos el mayor se llama minato la mediana mika y el más pequeño naruto

Nuestra bonita familia

Con esta me despido bye bye hasta la próxima


End file.
